In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), there is a connection oriented access to multiplex several packet data network (PDN) connections over a single physical radio interface. A default PDN connection is set up during the initial attachment of a user equipment (UE). Additional connections to PDNs may be initiated based on the access point name (APN) for a corresponding application. Each PDN connection has a connection setup from the UE to the PDN. Some UE operating systems, such as Symbian, treat each different PDN as a virtual node inside the UE. Other UE operating systems, such as Android, use traditional IP routing tables with a policy driven layer on top. The policy layer decides the route and preferences for each application.